


A Little Misunderstanding

by CaroSomething



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Before Cluster, F/F, Pranks, amedot - Freeform, kind of bad english, little angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 17:38:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7397074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaroSomething/pseuds/CaroSomething
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peridot is convinced that Amethyst is getting back on her. Amethyst thinks she's having fun with Peri. Different feelings, same situations...</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Misunderstanding

It all began that day she decided to call her “defective”. She bragged about being a very logical and smart technician (not like Yellow Diamond, of course, she could never be so perfect), and still she had miscalculated the impact of her words. The strong and powerful, but short, quartz was more sensitive than she imagined. Peridot had believed that her little gesture with the recording device had been enough to make peace between the two of them. Apparently it hadn’t, Amethyst kept picking on her.

The first clue was the nicknames. At first, when she had called her “nerd” (whatever that is) after her apology, Peridot had thought it was an affectionate nickname. She even had felt appreciated by the other gem. Posterior research on Camp Pining Hearts had brought a new light upon the concept. It was a kind of insult for humans who lacked physical abilities like strength, speed, aptitude to climb a rope, and that kind of things. It also had been used when one of the “nerds” people had failed in his task of talking to a female human. Peridot didn’t understand that one very much. The nicknames that followed only served to raise the green gem’s suspicion: “wonder-nerd” (it has nerd in it), “geek” (also used on CPH as a nerd synonym), “peridactyl” (she didn’t know its meaning, but it didn’t sound good). The fact that they were said while laughing confirmed that Amethyst was mocking Peridot.

Then there were “pranks”, as Steven has called them. Amethyst used every chance she had to scare Peridot. The little technician would be focus working on the drill, or recording one of her logs, or just turning a corner when suddenly the purple gem would appear jumping in front of her, yelling “PEEEERIII”, “BOOO”, “HEEEY”, or whatever came to her mind. She would be in her regular form, or shape shift into strange beings unknown by the other gem. Another of her favorite pranks was throwing synthetic polymer balls full of liquid, or “water balloons” (again, as Steven called them). Every time, with any prank, Peri’s reaction was the same: scream and hide, until she understood that it was just Amethyst. Then she would be humiliated, throw a little tantrum and leave, while the other gem cackled in the ground, holding her stomach. Once again, with CPH, she had found out that pranks were the way to get back on nerds for their behaviors so different from their camp partners.

At this point, Peridot knew Amethyst was up to something.

As days went by, the little green gem was victim of a new torture “experience new things”. That’s how Amethyst had explained it when proposing the idea to the rest: if she was going to spend the rest of her life on Earth, she had to learn about earth costumes and to try new things, human things. The Pearl had been doubtful, the fusion had just nodded and raised her fist with a thumb up. As to Steven… he had been more than thrilled, his eyes changing to stars (is that biologically possible?) and expressing that it was “a great idea”. It was decided, they will make her experience human life.

 

* * *

  

“Come on, Peri. We have lots of things to do today!” The purple gem pressured the other. She has been this exciting all afternoon, dragging Peri everywhere.

At the beginning, the gems had decided that everyone would have a day of fun. But at the last moment the human friend of Steven had called to spend the day together, Pearl decided to stay working on the drill, Garnet had a mission and just Peridot and Amethyst remained.

“Amethyst, do we actually have to do this? I don’t believe it’s necessary to know human culture. I’m not one of them. I’m a gem from Homewo…”

“Yeah, yeah, yeah, whatever you say” The other gem interrupted, knowing that if the technician started a rant, they’d never leave. “You’re right, it’s not “necessary” per se, but it’s fun! You won’t be a Crystal Gem until you do it.”

“Oh… I wasn’t aware that part of the trust was to partake in earth activities. In that case I suppose I’ll do it.” She decided, with a determined look.

Hearing the statement Amethyst couldn’t help to chuckle and throw and arm over her partner’s shoulders. “Let’s go, nerd!”

_The hideous word again_ , Peridot thought. _I’m not sure if this is a good idea after all, but it is a requirement to be part of their army… then I must succeed._

Then the two gems headed to Beach City to spend the day together.

The first thing that the Homeworld gem did was taste human food, for her complete and utter disgust. The initial feeling in her mouth hadn’t been that horrible, it was tasty, but when her partner explained what’d have to happen after swelling made Peridot greener that she already was.

After that they went to a place called Funland, but in her opinion wasn’t that “fun”. _What a misleading name_ , were her thoughts on the park. It has big humans and small humans running all over the place, pushing her and trying to touch her weird hair. They tried every game, but the worst had been the one with rails that went up and down and cross-linked: the “roller coaster”. Peridot had hated the whole process. Since the wait behind other humans, to riding those unsafe boxes at high speed without anything to hold but a single useless metal stick.

In all of these moments of torture, Amethyst had been with a huge smile on her face, even laughing at Peri’s discomfort and reactions with each experience. And the technician hadn’t been able to understand why did she enjoy watching her suffer.

At the end of this day of new experiences, the gems went to the beach. The surface they were walking on was uneven, unstable, wet and stick to whatever it touched. Of course, Peridot wasn’t happy with the walk at all. The only thing she wanted was to get back to the barn, record her log about the day’s events and leave everything behind.

Suddenly Amethyst stopped walking and stood still staring with a weird look at the body of water that hit the beach.

“Hey, Peri…” She said without looking at her.

“Yes?”

“Do you like the ocean?” She asked pointing at the water.

“Umm… I think it looks… nice?” Answered the little gem not knowing how the respond. _Why doesn’t she look at me? Did I do something wrong? Did I offend her again?_

“Yeah… Can you swim?” Asked Amethyst suddenly with a mischievous smile.

“Well, I’ve never been on a planet with great amounts of water like this one, but I think that it wouldn’t be difficult to learn. Even more if we consider the fact that I can’t drown…”

“Perfect!” The purple gem interrupted, while lifting Peri over her head and carrying her to the water, with a fluid motion so quick that she didn’t have time to protest. And once again Peridot was victim of a prank from Amethyst.

Overly drenched, and not knowing how to move in the liquid substance, Peridot grasped at the other gem’s shoulder and hair and commanded her to get her out of there immediately. Amethyst just laughed and headed to the beach.

“Chill Dot, it was just a joke, I wanted you to see how great the sea is.” –Said the quartz, still chuckling, while carrying Peridot out of the water.

“Yes, of course, great.” She answered, with no other comment.

“I knew you’d like it!” The bigger gem said while smirking. “I bet being with the non–defective Amethysts is not that fun.”

In that moment Peridot understood everything: the mocks, the pranks, the constant torture… Amethyst was getting back on her.

“Umm… no, it’s not.” She answered faking a smile. And she would keep faking it, because even when she hated this situation and she’d love to run away, she couldn’t do it. Amethyst was her superior, and because of that Peridot had to take it all, she had to go through her punishment for hurting her feelings. All of that for that stupid word on that stupid day.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I'm giving this writing thing a chance.  
> English is not my first language, so I'd be glad to receive and critic and advice about the expressions and the writing too.


End file.
